<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幸越】白T（车） by zinawish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510723">【幸越】白T（车）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish'>zinawish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幸村精市是越前龙马的性幻想对象。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryouma, 幸越</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幸越】白T（车）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白T</p><p>对于龙马来说，幸村精市的味道总能让他安心。<br/>
就算是三年前，他们在国中全国大赛的赛场上打的难分难解，他被幸村的回球纠缠的痛苦万分，但在换边经过时，他还是能隐隐闻到幸村的味道。幸村的味道是一种淡雅，带着甜味的花香气，在八月的盛夏里形成片连海的花丛，就像他在洛杉矶的家。<br/>
他内心的烦躁忽然冷却了。<br/>
这三年，为了征战职业网坛，他们总能在ITF的巡回赛上遇到，因为是熟人的关系，他们会搭伙互相照顾，他带着幸村订机票，酒店，查询赛程，旁敲侧击接下来会遇到的对手的风格。幸村照顾他的饮食起居，他会大清早叫龙马起床，给龙马准备好酒店早餐，甚至断了龙马的碳酸饮料。那段时间，龙马总是在幸村的味道中苏醒过来，也总会在幸村的味道里睡过去。他醒来时老是发现自己的头枕在幸村怀里。没有比赛时，他还会在幸村暖融融的怀里赖上好一阵，幸村的怀抱是神奈川的海，带着花圃的气息，日子久了，幸村也就没赶着让他从怀里起来，而是会利用这段时间翻翻书，画点画，或在龙马的脸上画点小涂鸦作为霸占怀抱的小报复。<br/>
小朋友真难叫醒。幸村故意抱怨道，他的嗓音如春风般柔和，却有着玉石般的冰冷质感。他不记得他那时候会说什么，可能更多时候是他的那句口头禅：还差得远呢。那时的幸村还有着头卷曲的中发，从中间分开，垂到两侧颊边，露出他月亮般姣好的容颜，看上去像是从古罗马流传至今的雕像。幸村有着双盛着夏夜湖水的眼睛，看过来的时候，总会让龙马有着被温柔大姐姐注视的感觉，可在赛场上，那双眼睛里会滋生着可怖的恨意，但龙马很享受这样的目光，这说明对手再将他当成平等的对手，甚至是强者，是一种尊重，龙马不喜欢对他掉以轻心的人，可许多人因为他的个子和外表，都曾对他不以为意。<br/>
龙马也喜欢幸村穿白色短袖衫。幸村有很多白色短袖衫，用来训练，比赛。由于目标是法网，幸村给自己加强了爆发力与耐力的训练，每次训练结束后，汗液把白色短袖衫打成半透明的颜色，黏在他身上，若隐若现的勾勒出愈发鼓胀的肌肉和线条优美的纹理。那些被汗水打湿的白色短袖与漂亮的纹理总会在他梦里晃动，晃的龙马口干舌燥，浑身热腾腾，像浸在火里，他很清楚，那是他的欲望。<br/>
慢慢的，他学会用幸村的衣服来安抚自己的欲望，他会悄悄藏起一两件幸村晾在外面的白色短袖。有时候，他会把衣服团成一团，放在脸上，深深吸着那上面残留的味道，有时候，他会用衣服把他的欲望裹住，幻想着幸村的一颦一笑，当他发泄完青春的余烬后，懊悔与羞愧会在他的胃里翻滚。他觉得自己恶心，但他控制不住自己。<br/>
渐渐的，他胆子越来越大，他把这些事移到了幸村在合宿中的床上。作为即将毕业，半只脚踩进职网圈子的高中生，幸村还是选择了与龙马住在一起。习惯了，幸村的理由是。他这时候给自己剪了个厚刘海，这个刘海可以让人不用把注意力集中在他的容貌上。但对于龙马来说这是无用功，他依旧会在幸村的床上用幸村的白色短袖安抚自己，他的呻吟在前辈与精市中交替着，脑海里浮现着是幸村在白色短袖下若隐若现的身体。结束后，他会把衣服洗干净藏起来，被褥也整理好。他认为自己做的与他的网球一样天衣无缝，因为幸村对他的态度一直如常。那些染过他味道的衣服，幸村会穿在身上，那些被褥床单，幸村也继续用着。他本以为日子会这么继续流逝，这些奇怪的欲念与羞耻的行为会随着时间而慢慢淡出他的生活，幸村不可能发现这一切。<br/>
但他有次算错了幸村练习赛的时间。<br/>
他除掉自己的裤子，捏着自己的乳头，在幸村的床上细细呻吟着，把幸村的衣服裹在下身，像发情的小兽一样在床上蹭着，没注意到门被打开又合上。<br/>
果然，我说呢，为什么衣服和被子里会有小朋友的味道。幸村的声音从身后传来，还是轻轻柔柔，和春天的微风似的，吓得龙马一个激灵，差点没交待在幸村的床上。他转过头，发现幸村抱着手，似笑非笑的看着他，过长的刘海给他的双眼蒙上了层阴影，他看不真切幸村的眼神。<br/>
是想和我做吗。幸村问道，他的声音依旧很温柔，只是里面玉石冰冷的质地又明显了点，龙马没有说话，摇摇头，又点点头。幸村伸过手，把他下体上的白色短袖拿下手，又顺势握住他还挺立的下体，龙马抖了一下，在幸村握住的那刻，他几乎快高潮了。<br/>
穿上我的衣服吧。幸村把手里的白色短袖递回龙马手里，龙马把自己的运动衫脱下来，套上沾着自己腥味和残存着幸村味道的白色短袖。幸村压上来，吻和他过长的发丝一起落在龙马脖子上，扫的痒痒的，龙马扶着幸村的肩膀，感到一根火热的东西抵在他的下腹上。前辈。他抓着这根和他一样硬的东西，在喉咙里发出一声呜咽。<br/>
你该告诉我。幸村说，龙马看见幸村的眼睛更加柔和。<br/>
你会拒绝的。龙马说，很快，在幸村的手下，他说不出其他的话了。<br/>
可我还没有拒绝过你的要求呢，越前。幸村说，他的手指来到了龙马的身后，带着滑腻冰冷的东西，龙马的脑袋被幸村身上的味道黏住了，在被幸村钉在床上后，他迷迷糊糊的回忆起来，好像真是幸村说的那样，幸村从来不拒绝他的任何要求。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>